


Рождество в Ньютауне

by Shamanka_Ingrid



Series: #welcome_to_Newtown [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamanka_Ingrid/pseuds/Shamanka_Ingrid
Summary: Немого о том, как фейский отдел отмечает зимнепраздники и как проходит канун Рождества у Коди с Аленом.
Series: #welcome_to_Newtown [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1345771
Kudos: 3





	Рождество в Ньютауне

**Author's Note:**

> Я пока не решила, войдет ли этот занавесочный эпизод с главными героями в следующую повесть про фейский отдел. Просто подумала, что когда его и публиковать, если не сегодня.  
> Тем более, что в нем нет сюжетных спойлеров)  
> С Рождеством вас! 🎄

Йольская ночь — самая длинная и мрачная. Для обычной человеческой психики она даже опаснее, чем ночь Самайна. Человек чувствует себя слишком маленьким и беззащитным перед тьмой — той, что снаружи, и той, что в нем самом. Хорошо, что христиане придумали свое Рождество как раз после Йоля. Рождался ли на самом деле этот ребенок, и кем он был — никому так доподлинно и неизвестно, но людям раз за разом удается наполнять это время самым настоящим волшебством. Довольно простым и оттого наиболее эффективным. На самом деле, примитивные чудеса народа, к магии по большей части неспособного, впечатляют гораздо больше, чем изысканные чары сидов. Для тех, кто знает разницу, первые намного ценнее.  
В Йоль случается много самоубийств, но это работа для основного штата. Спецотдел полиции Ньютауна пытается остановить или вернуть тех, кого влечет на Ту сторону — безотчетно, словно сомнамбул. Маккензи давно подметил, что исчезновения учащаются именно в эту ночь, так что на Йоль по традиции дежурили всем отделом. У Маккензи существовал негласный уговор с диспетчерской: передавать ему все сообщения о таких случаях. Полиция могла объявить розыск только по истечении определенного срока, так что большинство заявлений они попросту не принимали. И, в общем, розыск чаще всего и не требовался. Но ребятам все же случалось вернуть домой несколько перепуганных подростков, отловленных на самой Границе: почему-то именно они оказывались наиболее восприимчивы к неясному зову неведомого Крысолова.  
К двадцать четвертому декабря такие трипы сходили на нет, и в самый канун Рождества Маккензи обычно дежурил один, отпуская всех по домам. Ален не раз предлагал его заменить, но тот отмахивался:  
— Мне не с кем праздновать, а у вас родственники и компании. Просто будь на связи, я вызову, если понадобишься.  
Маккензи когда-то был женат, и у него даже были дети, но с отцом они связи не поддерживали, как и бывшая жена. Получалось, что другой семьи, кроме нескольких раздолбаев-подчиненных, у него не было. Поэтому поздним утром двадцать пятого декабря “фейский отдел” заваливал в кабинет начальства табуном слегка нетрезвых и помятых оленей и вручал шефу подарки.  
Вечер же двадцать четвертого проводили кто где. Дейзи, которую парни уже негласно считали своим штатным сотрудником, брала отпуск на неделю и уезжала к родителям в деревню, поэтому Грег обычно шатался по пабам в компании Трейси, у которого очередной роман по печальной и незыблемой традиции заканчивался как раз к праздникам. После того, как отдел открыл для себя “Таун Гарден”, они неизменно начинали свой путь с Меллон-стрит, туда же заглядывали на бокал грога Этан и Дэйв. Ален, пока был один, забегал поздравить мать и тоже присоединялся к ним, а потом сопровождал друзей в их праздничном шествии по заведениям Ньютауна.  
Но сегодня с ними был Коди, и они вдвоем с Аленом сбежали из “Таун Гардена” около половины одиннадцатого, чтобы спокойно прогуляться по улицам и вернуться домой к полуночи. Дошли до рождественского рынка, полюбовались со Старого моста на подсвеченный пешеходный мостик и разноцветный Сити-Кампус на набережной. Коди вис на нем и все время лез целоваться, а у Алена, хоть он и не любил демонстрировать свои чувства на публике, было слишком праздничное настроение, чтобы обращать внимание на чьи-то косые взгляды. Не нравится — пусть не смотрят.  
Коди вздумалось купить пакет мандаринов, он чистил и ел их прямо на ходу, и у поцелуев был кисло-сладкий мандариновый вкус.  
— Может все-таки съешь мандаринку? — спросил он, когда они почти дошли до Певенси. — Это последняя.  
— Ты их уже все слопал?  
— Ой, да там и фунта не было! Точно не будешь?  
— Нет, спасибо. Доедай уж, — усмехнулся Ален. Вкус мандаринов на слегка обветренных губах Коди ему нравился гораздо больше, чем мандарины сами по себе.  
Дома его ждал сюрприз. Пока Ален ездил в участок, Коди добавил к скромной синтетической елке настоящую, пахнущую хвоей, и развесил по стенам электрические гирлянды.  
— Мне хотелось праздника! Ты же не против?  
— Конечно нет. Здорово получилось.  
Человечье волшебство, простые и вроде бы легко объяснимые чудеса: запах хвои и цитрусов, легкий шум в голове от выпитого игристого вина, цветные лампочки. Просто физика и химия, поток электронов и преломление света, работа вкусовых рецепторов, дофамин, серотонин и все такое…  
Но все равно это рождественское чудо: смеющийся лохматый Коди, его мандариновые поцелуи и теплое щекотное дыхание на шее, ямочки на щеках и цветные блики от гирлянд на обнаженной коже.  
Это было так красиво, что Алену вдруг захотелось, чтобы время остановилось, как в сидских холмах. Но он прогнал от себя эти мысли.  
Ценность таких мгновений — в их неуловимости. А счастье в том, что они с Коди — живые и настоящие. Обычные смертные. Потому что полукровка Коди вырос с людьми и выбрал эту сторону Границы. Нет у них обоих сидской вечности, и времени на то, чтобы быть рядом друг с другом, всегда будет мало, зато они могут наслаждаться каждым прикосновением сухих горячих губ к коже, каждым объятием, каждой секундой близости — и не пресытиться ими.  
Жизнь — это биение горячего пульса под кожей запястья Коди, это все ускоряющийся ритм, в котором движутся их тела, и та безумная всепоглощающая нежность, с которой Ален потом обнимает Коди.

— С Рождеством, любовь моя, — прошептал он, целуя плечо, шею, припухшие губы.  
— Ох… С Рождеством, — протяжно ответил Коди, гладя его по спине. — Знаешь, ты — самое лучшее, что со мной случалось. Мне очень надо, чтобы ты был рядом.  
— Я буду.


End file.
